Bullworth Academy: Nick's Story
by BullWorthLess
Summary: Bullworth Academy gets a new student: a 15-year old troublemaker Nick Cassidy, who is forced to confront the bullies in order to survive.
1. Chapter 1: Nick Cassidy

Chapter 1

Welcome to Bullworth

Despite it was still summer, September the 1st was a cold and windy day in the town of Bullworth. There weren't many people on the streets, preferring to rather stay home or drive. Those who were outside were wearing jackets, jumpers, sweatshirts and other warm clothes. That very day was also the first day of 2008-09 school year, and that meant Bullworth Academy would be again open for students.

A dark blue car was going through Bullworth, approaching the Academy. A man in his mid-40's was driving it; he was a black-haired man, with a small ponytail. He was wearing a dark green jumper, blue jeans and brown loafers, and was currently whistling to some song being played in his mind.

Behind him, a 15-year old boy was sitting in the back seat. It was a black short-haired boy, of athletic build and good looking face. He was wearing a black bomber jacket over a white T-shirt, black track-pants and white sneakers. He also had a small gold stud earring in his left ear. Next to him was a grey schoolbag with lots of graffiti-style signatures on it, written by marker; it didn't look like it had much in it, and that was the truth. It contained a spray can, a slingshot, a small sack of carefully picked rocks, a short lead pipe and a single notebook.

They stopped at a high metal gate above which "Bullworth Academy" was engraved. A woman, dressed like a secretary from the 1950's, was standing by the gate.

"Here we are, Nick", said Michael Cassidy, the driver of the car and boy's uncle.

Nick and Michael exited the car. While Nick opened the trunk and retrieved his travelling bag, Michael approached the woman, shook her hand and introduced himself and his nephew. Nick looked around as his uncle and the woman talked, and saw a graffiti on the brick fence reading "Beware new fish!"

"Have fun, Nick", said Michael Cassidy and closed the car door. Nick approached his window. "I almost forgot", added Michael, took his wallet and handed him a $100 bill. "This should be enough for you."

They then said their goodbyes and Michael left.

"Come along now, boy", said woman, sounding more stern than when she talked to Michael. "Dr Crabblesnitch, the Headmaster, expects you in his study."

Nick quietly followed the woman through the yard. It was still early morning and not many students were outside, but Nick noticed a group of boys all wearing white shirts staring and grinning at him. Having already experienced attacks by children of the school he just arrived in, it wasn't much of a surprise. He looked around, noticing two arches, one on the left and one on the right, with "Boys' Dorm" and "Girls' Dorm" engraved on them, respectively. The third noticeable building was the Main building, and was the largest building out of the two main buildings in Nick's two previous schools. Nick and the woman entered the Main building and went upstairs to Headmaster's office. The woman pointed Nick to big wooden door and stayed at her desk. Nick approached the door and knocked.

"Yes?", a voice replied from inside. "Come in."

Nick opened the door and saw a man, looking to be in his 50's, sitting at the big desk with paperwork on it. He was wearing a brown suit many years out of style, and was looking like a stern and strict man.

"You must be our new student Cassidy", said Dr Crabblesnitch the Headmaster.

"That's right", said Nick and those were his first words that day.

"Then have a seat.", Dr Crabblesnitch said, and Nick obeyed it. "I have read some interesting stuff about you, boy, and although I'm not too impressed I must say you're one of the most criminal children to have ever been enrolled in Bullworth Academy. You have been expelled from two schools for a variety of offenses, which include fighting, graffiti and even such things as drug dealing. You know, you remind me of another student that came here as a little delinquent and left as one of the most notable students in this school's history."

"Will I become one?", asked Nick.

"That depends on you. If you behave yourself and stop doing foolishnesses, you will leave as a happy man. Did you understand?"

"I understood completely, sir", said Nick. "May I leave now?"

"Visit the school store to acquire your uniform and speak to Miss Danvers, my secretary, about the room you will be staying in.", he said, and added when Nick was at the door: "And remember boy, keep your nose clean, or I will!"

"I understand, sir", said Nick.

"Off you go."

Nick walked out of the office and was given the key to the only free room in the dormitory by Miss Danvers. He went to the school store and picked a white polo shirt with a Bullworth logo on the right side of the chest. After that, he made his way to the dorm room and threw his suitcase and school bag on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2: A Warm Welcome

Chapter 2

A Warm Welcome

Nick was lying on his bed and having a rest after a long trip to Bullworth Academy. He hasn't met anyone yet, but no-one hasn't even seen him yet. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Nick sighed, stood up and opened it. He faced a short boy wearing a blue Bullworth vest over a white shirt and sand colored trousers. He was looking like a shy person, and had short brown hair. However, a small badge on his chest which revealed that he's the Head boy, contradicted all of this.

"Hi!", said the boy and offered his hand. Nick could sense he was shy. "You're the new kid, right? I'm Pete Kowalski, the Head boy."

Nick accepted the hand.

"Nick Cassidy", replied the new boy.

"So…have you had the chance to introduce yourself to the school?", asked Pete. "If you want, I can show you around and point the people it would be good if you knew."

"Okay, sounds good to me", said Nick. "When will we start?"

"Morning classes start in an hour. Oh, I almost forgot!", said Pete. "I need to give you your class schedule, that's why I came in the first place.", Pete handed him a piece of paper with Nick's class schedule. The first class that term was chemistry. "Anyway", Pete added, "we can meet at the cafeteria and I'll show you around the building and around the yard too. What's your first class?"

"Chemistry", Nick replied.

"The classroom is on the bottom floor, near the stairs. It has a sign that reads "Chemistry" so you will have no problem finding it. The cafeteria is left at the stairs, you can easily see it from the main door."

"Thanks", said Nick and Pete left.

Nick still felt a bit sleepy, but didn't want to sleep. He opened his school bag and took the lead pipe and the slingshot and hid them in his jacket. He then opened the wardrobe and decided to fill it with clothes later. He hid the spray can in it and exited the room. Then he washed his face with cold water from the fountain, and exited the dorm.

As soon as he stepped out, he saw the same group of boys in white shirts, only one of them was missing. They were talking by the path to the dorm and one of them was tossing eggs at the dorm wall. Judging by the egg stains Nick noticed earlier, it seemed that this "sport" was popular for some reason.

"Hey, it's the new kid!", said one of the boys. "Do you know what this means, guys?"

"Let's show him what kind of winds blow here", said a boy who had blond hair and acne over his face.

They quickly surrounded him before he had a chance to move. One of them stepped forward and took a fighting stance.

"Kick the new kid's ass, Davis!", a black boy shouted.

Davis attacked Nick with a wide hook punch, but it was effortlessly dodged by the new boy. Davis tried to hit him twice, and Nick dodged it, before Nick kicked him in the stomach and Davis fell on his knees. Before he could get up, Nick grabbed his arm, twisted it and used pain against Davis to make him lie on the ground.

"I'll kick your ass!", shouted the blonde boy and stepped forward. His stance was better and more dangerous than Davis, so Nick took a boxing stance and awaited for the bully. When the blond tried to punch him, Nick dodged it and unleashed a combination of quick and technically excellent punches that knocked the attacker on the ground with nose broken and two teeth out of his mouth. Nick smiled at the remaining boys, and none of them was brave enough to fight him.

"What's the matter, boys?", Nick asked. "Don't feel too cocky now?"

That obviously angered the boys and they prepared to fight him all together but suddenly a voice was heard:

"What's all of this? Break it up immediately!", a Prefect with light brown buzz cut yelled and arrived to the scene of the crime. "You little weasels! Be lucky I'm too busy to go to the Headmaster's right now! But he will find out about this!"

He left, as well as the boys in white shirts.

"Don't worry about that", Nick heard another voice, but now it was Pete's. "A lot of fighting happens on campus but if there isn't any major damage, it's tolerated."

"I'm glad", said Nick. "What about you show me around now?"

"Ok. Let's first go to the fountain, you need to know who the cliques are", Pete said. "Follow me."

Nick followed Pete behind the school to the fountain with a bull mascot statue on it. On the way, they passed the school parking lot and saw two more of the white shirt boys, who were looking menacingly at Nick, but didn't do anything due to the Head boy accompanying him.

"Alright, here's the deal", said Pete when they arrived to the fountain. "There are five cliques that roam the school. First, there are the Nerds. Nerds are the weakest around here. They also get bullied a lot, they're the most educated and are teacher's pets. Their turf is the Library. Then there are Preppies, the richest and de facto the most powerful clique in the school. Preppies' families are usually old and big ones, and some are inbred too. They occupy the Harrington House. Next we have the Greasers, the Preps' arch enemies because they're poor. They're kinda stuck in the 50's, as they grease their hair and wear leather jackets. They are usually found at the Autoshop. And finally, Jocks are the strongest clique. The Jocks make up the football team of our school and are the Nerds' biggest enemies. Most of them are brainless apes and some of them are even taking steroids. That would be it."

"What about those kids in white shirts?", asked Nick.

"Oh, those are the Bullies. They are at the parking lot, but they aren't even a real clique. They were formed simply to bully weaker kids.", Pete explained.

The bell rang when Pete finished his speech.

"You better get to class", said Pete. "Truancy is no more tolerated as much as it was before."


	3. Chapter 3: Peanut Romano

Chapter 3

Peanut Romano

The first ever class in Nick's Bullworth career was going to be Chemistry, subject Nick hated because he was never good at it. He first made his way to his dorm room to fetch his notebook which he used for all classes (on the way he met Constantinos, a boy who wasn't belonging to the Nerds, but seemed damn depressive) and then went to the Chemistry class. As it turned out, he was seven minutes late and the teacher, Dr Watts, made him mix some chemicals in front of the whole class (for some reason constantly calling him "Jerry") which ended in the chemicals blowing up, but there wasn't any damage, as Nick managed to duck on time. Dr Watts wasn't satisfied.

Feeling hungry, Nick walked to the cafeteria, where he met Pete and Constantinos, this time without his bull mascot costume. They were standing by the wall and weren't eating anything. Nobody was, in fact.

"Hey", said Nick. "Is there something to eat?"

"You might want to go into town", said Pete. "Unless you want to get sick and miss class. Then you might try Edna's cooking."

"Why?", asked Nick.

"Stuff she makes isn't much edible", Pete replied. "Go see for yourself."

Nick then paid attention to the tall, fat and very ugly woman stirring something in the pot. It seemed normal to him until she sneezed right into the pot and shook the ash off the cigarette.

"How didn't she get fired for this?", asked Nick.

"I don't know", said Pete. "I think that teachers actually eat that, but don't know what's inside."

"How come no-one's told them yet?"

"I have no idea."

A boy of average height approached the three. Constantinos eyed him with fear, but the boy ignored them. He was wearing a leather jacket and his hair was greased. He also kept a cigarette behind his ear.

"Hey, are you the new kid?", he asked politely. "I heard how you beat up those Bully punks. My clique leader is interested in you. I'm Ricky Pucino, by the way."

"Nick Cassidy", said Nick. "And if I may ask, why does your clique leader want to talk to me?"

"I don't know. But if you want to talk to him, he's over there", Ricky pointed to the table where four Greasers and a Greaser girl were sitting.

"Alright", said Nick and followed Ricky to the Greaser boss.

"Peanut, this is Nick", Ricky introduced the new kid. "Nick, this is our boss, Peanut. This big guy is Norton, this is Steve, he isn't enrolled here but he is our member and fixes our bikes. And this, this is Lola."

"Nice to meet you", said Nick and looked into Peanut's eyes. "What's so interesting about me?"

"You remind me of a friend that used to be here", said Peanut. "Jimmy Hopkins. Ever heard of him?"

"No, I don't think so. And what connects me to that Jimmy?", asked Nick.

"When he arrived, the first thing Jimmy did was beating up a couple of Bullies. Then, he beat up their boss, Russell, who is twice the size and width of any other student. He beat up all other cliques and he became the king of this school."

"Where is he now then?", asked Nick.

"He left. But enough about Jimmy. I see you're a good fighter, just like him. And it happens that I have a few problems that require "hands on" type of solving."

"Nice speech. So you want to hire me?"

"I do", said Peanut. "And I will pay. I just need you to do a few jobs for me."

"Oooh-kay", said Nick. "What do you want me to do?"

"I will tell you after the afternoon classes. Then come to the old school bus at the parking lot, go through it and you will find us. I'll tell you what you need to do. By the way, do you have any weapons?"

"I have a slingshot and a lead pipe", said Nick, secretly showing the pipe under the table to Peanut.

"That's good", said Peanut. "And try not to yap around about this. It's bad for health."

Nick nodded and left them, going back to Pete and Constantinos.

"What did he tell you?", asked Constantinos when they were leaving the cafeteria.

"He wants me to run errands for him", said Nick. "I accepted when he mentioned money. Besides, this is a good opportunity to get on good terms with those hair gel kids."

After the afternoon classes, Nick headed immediately to the parking lot and he was about to open the old bus's door, when someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and was met with a punch in the jaw. It wasn't strong. In front of him was a brown haired Bully.

"You're dead, new kid!", he said.

However, he didn't keep his promise. Nick knocked him out in a few quick punches and calmly went through the old bus to the fenced, grassy area where he found Peanut, Ricky and three other Greasers. They were sitting on the grass and smoking a blunt.

"Wanna smoke?", asked Peanut. Nick took the joint, blew a smoke and gave it to a Greaser.

"Anyway, guys", Peanut went on. "This is Nick the new kid, and Nick, these are Hal Esposito, Lefty Mancini and Lucky De Luca."

"Nice to meet you", said Nick. "You said you've got a job for me."

"Yup, I do. ", said Peanut. "We saw that fucking Prep Chad Morris with Lola the other day. Now we can't beat girls, so I want you to find Chad, teach him a lesson, take a picture and come back. Then, I'll give you some cash. Chad is the only black Prep, by the way."

Nick nodded, smiled and went on his task. Finding Chad was easy, but luring him away from the other Preps (Nick couldn't fight them alone) was a bit difficult. Finally, Nick managed to lead Chad to Boys' dorm and taught him the practical meaning of boxing. And in return, he received $20. Looks like Bullworth is gonna be good after all.


	4. Chapter 4: Ordinary Day

Chapter 4

Ordinary Day

It was 4 o'clock in the morning and the whole town of Bullworth was sleeping. Nick Cassidy was not, though, as he couldn't fall asleep. He was sitting on the couch in the dormitory common room, dressed in a light blue T-shirt and dark blue bottom pajamas and was watching a film. He let out a deep sigh of boredom, as the movie he was watching wasn't particularly interesting.

"W…who's there?", he heard a squeaky voice behind him and looked back. A fat boy in light pink pajamas and a cap with fluffy ball on top was standing there. Nick smelled urine and noticed that the area around the boy's groin was wet.

"Did you piss yourself?", asked Nick.

"Uh…no, I just…I just spilled soda on myself!", said the boy in a panicking voice. "Yes, it's soda, that's all."

Nick smiled.

"Yeah right", he said. "Anyway, what the fuck are you doing here in the middle of the morning?"

"I needed to go to the bathroom", said the boy.

"There's no bathroom here", said Nick.

"Outside", said the boy.

"Well, it looks like you've already completed that task", said Nick. "Now, what are you waiting for? Get to sleep!"

The boy quickly left and Nick could hear door opening and closing. He returned to the film, but after five minutes he couldn't stand watching it anymore and switched channel. He was going through channels but didn't find anything good.

"Fucking TV", he said, throwing remote at the wall, hit it and broke the remote. He stood up, went to his room and lied in the bed, hoping to get some sleep.

He managed to fall asleep, but he didn't sleep enough; in about half past eight, someone shook him and Nick woke up.

"You'll be late for class if you don't get up soon", said Pete, the one who woke him up.

"I think I don't wanna go to class", said Nick. "What's the time?"

"Half past eight. You've got physical education first", Pete replied.

Nick got up and got dressed. He joined Pete and a black boy on the couch.

"I'm Lance", said the boy, speaking in an ebonics accent. "You're Nick, right?"

"Yeah", said Nick. "Pleased to meet you."

After approximately half an hour of watching television, Nick and Lance couldn't stand watching science program anymore and they walked out.

"So, how you doin' in Bullworth?", asked Lance.

"Fine", replied Nick. "As soon as I arrived, people tried to kill me."

"This place is a dump", said Lance. "But, it was worse before. We non-clique kids used to be tormented by those fuckin' Bullies until Jimmy Hopkins arrived and made peace between the teams. That lasted until he left, but still, we are not bullied anymore. I heard that Bullies attacked you and beat'em up. They suck at fighting but if I'm not mistaken you and Jimmy are the only new kids to fuck those Bullies up when you arrived."

"Where's Jimmy now?", asked Nick.

"Jimmy left at the end of the last school year. He was the king of these parts", said Lance. In that moment, the bell rang. "Hey, I gotta get to class. See ya later, yo."

Lance left and Nick decided not to be truant and to go to Gym class. He entered the gym and changed. The new teacher was a tall, handsome and muscular blonde man who was wearing a light grey T-shirt and blue trackpants.

"Ok kids, I'm Kieran Jackson and I'm your new Physical Education teacher", he said. "Those who play in the football team will head outside on the football field for a practice. The rest, do what you want. Play basketball, dodgeball, wrestling, whatever."

The teacher and all of the Jocks went outside, leaving the rest in the gym. Ricky Pucino suggested they all play basketball, and all accepted apart from the girls and the Nerds. They went to sit in the bleachers, the first to watch basketball game after a cheerleading practice and the latter to play the Grottos & Gremlins board game.

Nick was playing on Ricky's team and they were already leading against the other team by more than 15 hoops. After the first quarter ended, Nick approached the Nerds.

"Listen, you wimps, we need to refresh the teams", he said. "One of you should join the game."

"We're playing G&G", said the fat boy who wet himself earlier.

Suddenly, Nick kicked and broke the G&G board.

"No G&G on gym", he said and returned to the game.

Meanwhile, the girls on the bleachers (the cheerleaders Christy, Mandy and Angie) were talking while watching the game.

"That new kid is hot!", said Christy after Nick hit a 3-pointer. "Do you think I'll be able to hook him up?"

"Do you even know his name?", asked Mandy.

"I think I heard that his name was Nick", replied Christy.

"I don't like him", said Angie. "I mean, he's a bully. Didn't you see how he broke the Nerds' board game?"

"As far as I'm concerned", said Christy, "he was right. 'No G&G on gym.'"

After the game ended (Nick's team won big time), Christy decided to make a move on Nick. He wasn't exactly a very charismatic person, but he wasn't shy either. At the end he managed to call Christy on a Friday night date.


End file.
